El remitente
by Misila
Summary: Cuando Hugo, con una tirita ridícula en la frente y lágrimas en los ojos, exige saber quién le ha escrito por su cumpleaños, a Hermione no le queda más remedio que empezar a contar una historia.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Amigo Invisible 2013-14_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Es la segunda petición de mi muy querida tocaya **Escristora**, y lo cierto es que me ha quedado más largo que el otro fic y he estado más cómoda escribiéndolo.

* * *

_**El remitente**_

o—o

**Veintidós de septiembre de dos mil doce**

Cuando Hermione despierta, descubre que no hay nadie a su lado.

Lo cual es ciertamente extraño. A Ron le encanta dormir, y los fines de semana es toda una odisea despegarle las sábanas. Un sábado de finales de verano no debería de estar haciendo cualquier cosa distinta a dormir.

Frunciendo el ceño, la mujer se toma su tiempo para desperezarse y se pone en pie. Encuentra la puerta de la habitación de Rose abierta, las sábanas arrugadas –lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de ella, es un avance; normalmente Hermione encuentra el colchón desnudo–, y escucha la voz de su hija proveniente del dormitorio de Hugo, despertando a su hermano. Sonríe y baja a la planta baja, preguntándose adónde habrá ido su marido.

Ron está en la cocina. Es el olor a tostadas lo que guía a Hermione, y ver a Ron echando el café en una taza hace que la mujer se enternezca. Y que se alegre de que, con el paso de los años, su marido haya mejorado su tortuosa relación con los fogones.

—Vaya, qué detalle —observa. Ron, despeinado, algo encorvado y con cara de sueño, se gira y sonríe. Hermione se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Ya sigo yo, si quieres.

—No —protesta su marido, alejando la cafetera del alcance de Hermione y devolviéndole el beso. Considerando la diferencia de altura, no le resulta excesivamente complicado—. Es tu cumpleaños.

Ella sonríe.

—Fue el miércoles —le recuerda.

—Ya, pero tuvimos que trabajar. Y los niños tenían que ir a clase… Pero hoy podemos hacer algo —sugiere Ron—. No creo que a ningún mago oscuro le entren ganas de sembrar el caos precisamente hoy.

—Mmm… ¿Adónde te apetece ir? —pregunta Hermione. Ron se encoge de hombros, y ella lo decide tras pensarlo durante unos segundos—: A mí me gustaría ir a ver a mis padres. Seguro que les hace ilusión la paleta torcida de Rose.

Ron ríe.

—A ella no le hará gracia; huye de ellos cada vez que los oye hablar de dientes —le recuerda—. Pero como quieras —agrega rápidamente—. ¡Eh!

En un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido, Hermione le ha arrebatado la cafetera a Ron, que no puede hacer mucho más que quejarse.

—Ya sigo yo. Diles a los niños que bajen, anda.

Ron refunfuña algo entre dientes, pero antes de que pueda acercarse a la puerta Hermione escucha el inconfundible sonido de Rose y Hugo bajando las escaleras a todo correr. Y, sin darle tiempo siquiera a alzar la voz para reñirles, se escuchan una serie de golpes y Hugo rompe a llorar.

Con un sonido a medio camino entre un gruñido y un suspiro de resignación, Hermione deja la cafetera y sale de la cocina tras Ron, que tampoco se ha parado a pensar mucho. Descubre a Rose de pie junto a su hermano, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si también quisiera llorar. Hugo está sentado en el suelo y llora a lágrima viva, con manos alzadas sin atreverse a tocarse la frente, en la que se ha hecho una brecha por la caída.

—Hugo, os hemos dicho muchas veces que no bajes las escaleras corriendo —comenta Ron, agachándose junto al niño.

Hugo replica algo, pero apenas se entienden sus palabras, cortadas por sollozos. Ni siquiera ha cumplido aún los cinco años y se ha hecho daño y probablemente lo que menos quiera es que le echen una bronca. Se restriega los ojos, sin dejar de llorar.

—Ron, llévalo al sofá —le pide Hermione, dirigiéndose al baño a por el botiquín. Cuando vuelve, la escena es similar a la que se ha encontrado al pie de las escaleras, con la diferencia de que el llanto de Hugo ya no es tan desesperado.

—¿Y la magia? —inquiere Ron, descolocado al ver el botiquín.

Hermione lo mira con los ojos entornados.

—No necesito usar la magia para todo. Ni me gusta depender de una varita —agrega; tiene claro que la magia está bien, pero ella se siente muy orgullosa de sus raíces muggles y no piensa olvidarlo, por mucho que le gusten los hechizos. Mira a Hugo de nuevo y se sienta a su lado—: A ver, Hugo, no te muevas.

Pese a que Hugo se queja mucho, aguanta estoicamente el agua oxigenada y el yodo en la frente, pero exige una tirita en cuanto Hermione termina de limpiarle la herida. No vaya a ser que se le salgan las tripas por ahí.

—Pareces tonto con la tirita —apostilla Rose, que ha pasado los últimos minutos muy callada. Hugo mira mal a su hermana.

—Tonta —replica simplemente, sacándole la lengua. Luego se frota los ojos para borrar las últimas lágrimas de su rostro.

—Mamá, Hugo me está molestando.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos a desayunar —decide Ron, mordiéndose el labio para evitar reírse. Le tiende la mano a Hugo, que la aferra para ponerse en pie y no la suelta mientras los cuatro se dirigen a la cocina.

Sin embargo, Rose, que suele ir mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, se separa de sus padres y su hermano y corre hacia la ventana del salón, trepando por el sofá para abrirla.

—Rose, no andes por el sofá… —empieza Hermione, pero se detiene cuando una lechuza parda entra en la casa. El ave da unas cuantas vueltas por el salón y luego se posa en su hombro—. Oh.

—¿Quién es, mami? —inquiere Hugo, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad y una tirita azul en la frente.

Hermione sonríe al ver el remitente. La caligrafía le es familiar, por no hablar del precario inglés que ella misma le ayudó a mejorar.

—Un amigo —responde. Entran en la cocina y, mientras los niños y Ron se sientan a la mesa, ella da un par de chucherías lechuciles al ave, que se las come con avidez y casi se estrella por la ventana en su afán por salir. Cuando Hermione se vuelve hacia su familia, descubre a Hugo con la carta en la mano, intentando descifrarla.

—Vi…Viktor… Krum —logra leer—. ¿Quién es?

Ron pasea la mirada de la carta a Hermione, con una mueca de disgusto pintada en el rostro.

—¿Sigues en contacto con él?

Hermione pone los brazos en jarras.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—¿Es tu amigo? —inquiere Rose—. ¿Quién es?

Hermione suspira y se sienta a la mesa con su marido y sus hijos.

—Nunca lo habéis visto, pero si tenéis interés…

—Yo no —refunfuña Ron. Hermione le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo sí —dicen Rose y Hugo al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se pregunta por dónde empezar. Tras varios segundos meditándolo, decide hacerlo por el principio.

o—o—o

**Hace unos dieciocho años**

Hermione no conoce a Viktor Krum más allá de la admiración que le causa a Ron y de haberlo visto en los Mundiales, pero empieza a odiarlo con toda su alma.

No por él; por lo que Hermione ha podido comprobar en los últimos días, no es el chico quien hace ruido. Es por lo que provoca, ese club de fans con dos neuronas que lo siguen a todas partes y se pasan el día riéndose como tontas. Y porque no tiene otro sitio adonde ir más que la biblioteca, donde ella intenta estudiar, porque a diferencia de Krum ella no tiene el futuro resuelto como jugadora en ningún equipo de quidditch de primera.

El día que la profesora McGonagall anuncia que en Navidad se celebrará un baile y que será necesario llevar pareja y bailar es aún peor. Hermione se repite todos los motivos que tiene para no echarles un maleficio a esas niñas tontas y hacer que se callen mientras respira hondo, una y otra vez, porque cada vez está más harta. ¿No pueden irse a cotorrear a los jardines? O a sus salas comunes. O podrían cotorrear por escrito, sin hacer ruido. De verdad que Hermione no tiene nada en contra del acto de cotorrear en sí, pero quiere estudiar para no suspender los exámenes.

Tras dejar sus cosas en una mesa y dedicar un breve pensamiento a Harry y Ron, a los que su holgazanería los va a llevar por muy mal camino –sobre todo al segundo; Harry al menos está exento de los exámenes finales–, se acerca a la sección de Pociones para buscar un libro que necesita para la redacción que les ha mandado Snape.

Pasea la mirada por la estantería y recorre todos los estantes en busca del título que necesita, pero las risitas no la dejan concentrarse. Irritada, Hermione empieza de nuevo.

—¡Es guapísimo!

Le da igual. No le importa en lo más mínimo que Krum sea el nuevo Mister Universo. Quiere hacer sus deberes. Y matar a esas chicas para que se callen de una vez por todas. Respirando hondo para armarse de paciencia, Hermione vuelve a posar la vista en el estante más alto.

—_Perrdona_…

—¡Y ahora qué! —casi chilla Hermione, empezando a hartarse. Desde algún lugar entre las demás estanterías, la señora Pince chista. La muchacha se muerde el labio y mira a su interlocutor, sin poder disimular su enfado.

Porque Viktor Krum tiene la culpa de que ella lleve todo el curso sin poder estudiar. Él y su odioso club de fans no le permiten concentrarse, y encima ahora la mira como si temiera que Hermione se lo comiese. Quizá tenga expresión de osa hambrienta, pero a la chica le parece un poco exagerado.

Se cruza de brazos y cuadra la mandíbula, y sus labios forman una fina línea blanca, que quizá influye un poco en los segundos que tarda Krum en volver a abrir la boca. El joven parece haberse dado cuenta de que no es bienvenido.

—Hola —prueba con cautela, como si cualquier movimiento extraño fuese a hacer que a Hermione le salieran garras.

Ella no puede evitar reírse al escuchar su tono respetuoso, casi temeroso. ¿De qué tiene miedo alguien tan enorme? ¿De ella?

—Hola —responde—. ¿Qué querías?

—Te he estado _obserrvando_ —responde Krum. Hermione no puede evitar enrojecer con el dato—. Te vi con él. Con _Potterr_. Pasas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca —comenta.

Hermione frunce el ceño, tratando de ordenar y sacar algo en claro de las palabras del joven. Sabe que es amiga de Harry y que se pasa la vida en la biblioteca. Algo para lo cual no hace falta estar atrayendo al grupito de niñas tontas para perturbar el ambiente de estudio. Y la ha estado observando.

—Ya —dice finalmente—. Y… ¿quieres algo en especial?

—Me _gustarría_ que _vinierras_ al baile conmigo —suelta Krum.

Hermione se queda boquiabierta. Pese a que lo sabe desde hace casi una semana, no ha pensado mucho en el asunto de la pareja, principalmente porque ha pasado los últimos días deseando estrellarle algo en la cabeza a Ron, que últimamente se pasa la vida lamentándose de que no se atreve a pedirle a ninguna chica ir al baile y debe de pensar que Hermione es algún ente extraño que parece una chica pero en realidad es un alga procariota o algo así.

—Es… No es broma, ¿no? —es lo primero que se le ocurre. No le apetece que se burlen de ella, y mucho menos que lo haga un jugador de quidditch famoso que lleva meses sin dejarla estudiar.

Krum frunce el ceño, y por un momento parece ser él quien se pregunta si Hermione está tomándole el pelo.

—No —responde finalmente—. Llevo días _obserrvándote_. _Querría_ _pedírrtelo_, _perro_ no me _atrrevía_… —su voz se apaga y el muchacho baja la mirada—. Si no _quierres_, siento _haberrte_ molestado —se disculpa—. Sé que no te gusta que esté en la biblioteca.

Por algún motivo, ver a alguien tan grande sentirse tan indefenso hace que Hermione sonría. De repente, Krum no le parece tan irritante.

—No —dice—. Quiero decir, no me has molestado —agrega, al ver la desilusión empezar a dibujarse en el rostro del chico—. Y sí, me gustaría ir contigo al baile —asegura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Krum también sonríe, y con ese simple gesto deja de parecer tan hosco. Sus ojos se iluminan y sus rasgos se suavizan notablemente, y por primera vez Hermione piensa que está guapo así. Generalmente su expresión es cerrada y da un poco de miedo.

—_Grracias_ —ante la estupefacción de Hermione, Krum hace una pequeña reverencia—. Vuelvo al _barrco_. Así no te _molestarrán_ —agrega, señalando con la cabeza la estantería, tras la cual se escuchan risitas ahogadas. A Hermione le gusta más con cada palabra que dice—. Adiós.

Se va antes de que la chica pueda despedirse de él, y Hermione se apoya en la estantería, sin acordarse del trabajo de Pociones y sonriendo como una tonta.

o—o

Por algún motivo, Hermione disfruta enormemente no diciéndole a Ron con quién va al baile.

Sabe que a él lo acompaña Padma Patil, porque Harry intercedió para que su amigo no fuese solo, pero cada vez que el pelirrojo le pregunta Hermione le da largas y sonríe cuando Ron se pone colorado y se enfada y se pone a farfullar que en realidad no tiene pareja y todo es un farol. ¡Si él supiera!

El día de Navidad, Hermione deja a los chicos tirándose bolas de nieve y sube a su dormitorio para arreglarse el pelo, tarea que, está segura, le llevará varias horas. Hizo una prueba hace dos días y el resultado fue un tanto desastroso; espera que ahora funcione.

Cuando, tras casi dos horas, Hermione sale de la ducha y se seca el pelo, sonríe de oreja a oreja al comprobar que lo tiene liso, sin rastro de los rizos enredados con los que tiene que luchar a diario. Tras asegurarse de que su moño no se va a caer, ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa de Parvati y Lavender, Hermione corre para ponerse su vestido añil. Su madre se lo compró en verano cuando leyó la lista de materiales y lleva desde entonces queriendo ponérselo.

—Hermione, ¿con quién vas al baile? —pregunta Lavender, peinándose sus rizos rubios.

—Ya lo veréis —responde ella, que no está por la labor de satisfacer la curiosidad de la gente cuando queda tan poco para que lo descubran por sí mismos.

Sale de la sala común en un momento en que no hay mucha gente, además de los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero, que no pueden ir al baile, y casi corre hacia el vestíbulo, sonriendo tanto que teme que su rostro se rompa. Por las calzas de Merlín, cuánta ilusión le hace.

Cuando llega a su destino, Viktor ya está ahí, y al verla la saluda haciendo una reverencia, tomando su mano y besándola. Hermione está a punto de explotar; toda esa situación parece salida de un cuento.

—Estás muy guapa —le asegura.

—Gracias. Tú también.

No obstante, por algún motivo, cuando está entrando en el Gran Comedor, aferrada al brazo del campeón de Durmstrang, la burbuja de felicidad de Hermione se pincha un poco. No va a negar que disfruta de la mirada llena de envidia de Pansy Parkinson, que está incluso un poco verde, pero cuando localiza a Ron y su amigo mira hacia otro lado se siente mal, al tiempo que la rabia crece en su interior. Él no pensó en ella hasta que no le quedó más remedio. Que rabie cuanto quiera.

Desde que le pidió que la acompañara al baile, Hermione ha pasado algún que otro rato con Viktor. Solían diseñar tácticas para que el joven se librase de su club de fans, y luego pasaban la tarde hablando y paseando por la orilla del lago helado. Hermione tiene que admitir que el chico no tiene un cerebro del tamaño de un dedal, como presupuso la primera vez que lo vio. Resulta curioso que, a pesar de su fama, del quidditch y de las fans, es tremendamente tímido.

Tímido, y totalmente incapaz de pronunciar su nombre, todo hay que decirlo. Sin embargo, Hermione disfruta igualmente escuchándolo hablar sobre Durmstrang con ese acento tan particular, tratando de imaginarse dónde puede estar el colegio. No porque quiera descubrir su secreto, como sugiere Karkarov, sino porque le resulta interesante.

Pese a que no logra sacar nada en claro, más allá de que Durmstrang debe de estar en algún país nórdico, Hermione se lo pasa en grande, y no deja de sonreír cuando Dumbledore anuncia que ha llegado el momento de bailar.

No hacen nada mucho más complicado que dar vueltas, algo que Hermione agradece; nunca ha sabido bailar. De vez en cuando, ella o Viktor comentan algo y ríen, y siguen bailando. Es genial, y ni siquiera las miradas enfadadas que ve a Ron dirigirle de vez en cuando consiguen incomodarla.

Tras unas siete canciones, Hermione le pide a Viktor un respiro. No está acostumbrada a llevar tacones, y le duelen los pies de tanto bailar.

—Como _quierras_ —Viktor la suelta y le dirige una sonrisa—. Voy a _porr_ bebidas.

Pensando que está dejando de lado a sus amigos y eso tampoco es correcto, Hermione se acerca a Harry y a Ron. La escena no es excesivamente alentadora; ambos están sentados, de brazos cruzados y con Padma al lado del pelirrojo, pero mientras que Harry parece estar a punto de quedarse dormido, Ron la fulmina con la mirada mientras se acerca. La expresión de Padma es parecida, sólo que ella mira mal a Ron.

—Hola —la saluda Harry. Ron hace como si hubiera oído desafinar a Las Brujas de Macbeth.

—Hace calor, ¿no? —intenta entablar conversación Hermione—. Viktor acaba de ir por bebidas.

Ron se digna a despegar los labios.

—¿Viktor? ¿Todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames Vicky?

A partir de ese momento, todo va de mal en peor. Hermione escucha cosas hirientes e invalida los argumentos de Ron con argumentos lógicos, pero eso no hace que la discusión termine.

La conclusión más clara que saca Hermione, horas más tarde, mientras está acurrucada en su cama e intentando contener las lágrimas, es que Ron es completamente imbécil.

o—o

—Herr… mío… ne.

Hermione se gira cuando escucha a Viktor llamarla. Le ha tocado volver sola de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas porque Harry y Ron se han adelantado para escribir a Sirius y está helada, pero sonríe al ver al chico.

—Hola —lo saluda, alegrándose sinceramente de poder hablar con él; durante las vacaciones ha estado demasiado ocupada haciendo deberes y soportando los comentarios formales e incómodos de Ron –supone que será una forma de disculparse– y apenas ha podido hablar con Viktor—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien —Viktor también sonríe—. Escuché que discutiste. Con tu amigo.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —empieza Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

—Os vi en el baile —explica Viktor—. Aunque no es… —mira alrededor, como siempre que no encuentra la palabra adecuada—. A mí no me _importarría_ —empieza, y toma las manos heladas de la muchacha—, _perro_ te pusiste _trriste_.

Hermione se encoge de hombros, algo incómoda, entrelazando los dedos con los de Viktor.

—Siempre nos estamos peleando, pero nos llevamos bien —explica—. Así que gracias por preocuparte, pero no tienes motivos para ello. De verdad —sonríe un poco.

—Si te está molestando, _deberrías decírrselo_ —apunta Viktor. A Hermione le parece un chico de lo más práctico—. Para que no lo haga más. A lo _mejorr_ no se ha dado cuenta.

—No, así nos las apañamos bien —Hermione le quita importancia mientras Viktor aferra con más fuerza sus manos, tratando de transmitirle algo de calor—. Además, me apostaría todos mis libros a que yo también hago cosas que a él le molestan.

Hermione no sabría decir en qué momento Viktor se ha acercado a ella, pero cuando mira hacia arriba se encuentra al chico observándola con cautela, como si ella fuese más grande. No sabe qué se supone que tiene que hacer ahora, aunque lo intuye; quizá esa idea vaga es lo único que la impulsa a ponerse de puntillas para llegar a la altura de Viktor y besarlo.

o—o—o

**Veintidós de septiembre de dos mil doce, de nuevo**

—No puedo creer que salieras con él —refunfuña Ron, después de comerse tostada y media mientras su esposa hablaba de Viktor.

—Yo no puedo creer que todavía no lo hayas aceptado —replica Hermione—. Tú saliste con Lavender —no puede evitar que un antiguo rencor se cuele en sus palabras, pese a que dejó de mirar mal a su compañera cuando ella dejó a Ron.

—¿Y Viktor Krum es un jugador de quidditch? —inquiere Rose. Ron asiente—. ¿Famoso? —el pelirrojo asiente de nuevo y bebe un sorbo de café.

—¡Qué guay! —exclama Hugo—. Cuando yo sea mayor quiero ser jugador de quidditch famoso.

—¿Qué hay de ser auror? —inquiere Ron, sonriendo un poco—. Ayer querías ser auror, dijiste.

Hugo se lo piensa un poco. Con su expresión de concentración y su tirita azul, está ciertamente adorable.

—Entonces voy a ser auror de quidditch —decide.

—Eso no existe —replica Rose al instante.

—¡Pues lo invento!

Dejando, por una vez, que sus hijos se las apañen sin ayuda, Hermione se acerca a Ron, que le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿De verdad te molesta lo de Viktor?

Ron se encoge de hombros.

—A ratos —admite.

Hermione sonríe.

—Pues no debería. Después de todo, me casé contigo, no con él.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y hasta aquí. Me gusta el Hermione/Krum porque fue canon un tiempo y porque imagino que terminaron bien, teniendo en cuenta que siguieron en contacto. Pero soy Ron/Hermione _forevah_ y también tenía que dejarlo claro xDDD En cualquier caso, me lo he pasado pipa escribiendo esto y espero que a **Escristora** le haya gustado :)


End file.
